


Samantha

by Amfor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfor/pseuds/Amfor
Summary: "I'm going to prepare breakfast and you can take a hot shower," his thumb approached her lips and brushed over them. She wanted to kiss it, but he removed it too quickly and let her kiss just the air. She heard him chuckle.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Samantha

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much sometimes_i_right for being my Beta :)

Lying on her back, wrapped in a soft blanket, Sam woke up to a muffled chirping. The sound was coming from outside through a half-opened window, carried by a fresh morning breeze. She liked this time of the year when the birds were slowly coming back and making her mornings more vivid. However, this time she didn't seek any form of distraction and closed her eyes in a desperate hope she would fall asleep again.

As she started to drift back to sleep, she felt a light touch across her face. His fingers played with her hair and softly caressed her face. "G'morning, sleepyhead," he said softly. Sam moaned in sleepy satisfaction as she was torn from her dreams. "Good morning." A sleepy smile settled on her lips as she stretched herself out. With her eyes still closed, she enjoyed the warm drag of his fingertips across her cheeks.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast and you can take a hot shower," his thumb approached her lips and brushed over them. She wanted to kiss it, but he removed it too quickly and let her kiss just the air. She heard him chuckle.

"Yes, _Sir_ ," she grumbled.

"You're cute when you don't get what you want," he chuckled again.

"Hey!" She wanted to tell him something, but when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there. Looking at the closed door, Sam slowly realized that he had never been there. "Damn it, Sam," she scolded herself for having such realistic fantasies. Her head was messing with her. She needed a break.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand approached her shoulder and tried to massage the muscles. She wasn't surprised to find them stiff and hard to the touch. Without any doubt, long hours behind the computer were taking its toll.

"Jack," she said to the empty room, "thank you for the idea." Sam smiled when she realized that she was talking to herself and left her bedroom.

As the first drops of water fell on her skin, she moaned in pleasure. Standing in the hot shower, the warm spray pounded against her shoulders and back, relaxing taut muscles and releasing tension Sam didn't realize she was holding. The sound of water tapping against tile soothed her as she let her eyes slip closed. A light touch - little more than the brief firing of synapses as skin brushed against skin - startled her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I thought you would appreciate an extra pair of hands," Jack naughtily whispered.

"Uhmm," she moaned in agreement, but left her eyes still closed.

"Give me your shower gel." Sam, smiling at his boldness, handed it to him and when his hands started to spread the gel across her back, a comfortable sigh escaped her lips.

"I think it was a good idea, wasn't it?"

She knew him. He wouldn't stop with teasing, but she could play that game with him. This time, she made a more sensual moan, the one that wouldn't let him leave her so easily.

Jack's hands clutched at her hips as the sound reached his ears. "Colonel! Are you trying to seduce me?" His voice was still under control, but according to his trembling hands, it wouldn't remain that way for long.

"Never, _Sir_ ," she purred innocently.

"Jesus, Carter," he groaned, throwing his clothes on the ground. Wrapping his arms around her belly, he joined her under the shower. After he pressed his body against her back and nuzzled her neck, Sam giggled victoriously. She won.

"You're pure evil, _Samantha_ ," complained Jack while kissing her neck. He didn't use that name often, but when he did, things happened. Fun things. Steamy, one might say.

She quickly spun to kiss him, but when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there. Sam desperately scrubbed at her face. "God, Sam, what's _wrong_ with you?" she hissed. She hoped she didn't bring a hallucinogenic off-world parasite home, but it was more likely just stress and fatigue after an overwhelming week of work. As the initial shock of her loneliness in the shower had passed and she put herself together, Sam hastily washed her body and threw her clothes on. The last hope for her sanity was a fresh cup of coffee. Hopefully, it would wake her up and end that nonsense.

Pressing the button on the coffee machine, her thoughts drifted to his laugh when she teased him. Sam hadn't realized how much she had craved that sound. Seeing him at SGC, but not being able to touch him, was messing with her head more than she would like to admit. She wanted more, but she knew it was forbidden.

The machine beeped, finally done dribbling her plain black coffee into a mug, just like she liked it. Standing next to the sideboard, Sam clutched the warm cup in front of her, closed her eyes and relished in its bitter aroma when his voice startled her.

"Breakfast is ready! I hope you're hungry," he said with infectious cheer.

"Hungry like the wolf!" Sam knew she should stop dreaming, but she didn't want to. She needed it, she needed him, even if only for a few seconds.

"Perfect. Now open your mouth," he said very close to her, so close that it sent a chill down her spine.

She opened her mouth and in the next second her tongue tasted the softest and fluffiest pancake that she had ever had. It tasted of fresh strawberries, warm chocolate and happy summer days with her mom spent in their garden, talking about everything but nothing at the same time.

"Hmmm," she let out a satisfied sigh.

Jack laughed at her reaction as he set the pancake laden plate on the wooden table. "You have a bit of choco-. Aw, never mind," he said moments before his lips touched the corner of her mouth. His tongue darted out to lap at the chocolate stuck there.

"Hmmm," she repeated her sigh, encouraging him to continue.

"You have more over there," he murmured. Jack's lips detached and ghosted across her own to alight on the other side of her mouth. "And there," he whispered softly as he kissed her chin. "And there," he finally pressed his lips squarely against hers and cupped her cheeks. That delightful connection made her moan and she wished it would never end.

As his lips moved away from hers, he ordered, "Look at me."

"No." She didn't want to ruin it.

"Why not? Just open your eyes," he insisted gently.

"You'll disappear, please don't make me do it," she begged, voice slowly breaking.

"Trust me. I'll be there," he urged, voice soothing and convincing. She reluctantly obeyed.

Her coffee was still steaming in an empty kitchen. Of course, he wasn't there.

"Liar," whined Sam as she slid down on the floor, put her head into her palms and sobbed out her frustration.

* * *

"Hey!" she heard a distant voice. Sam opened her eyes and realized that she was looking at the ceiling of her bedroom. A steady chirp outside of the window told her that she was still in her bed.

"Everything's okay?" that voice, rich and warm and full of concern, asked. Rolling to face the other side of the bed, Sam noticed him. Jack was looking at her, worried. "Hmm," he knit his eyebrow, as he traced the tear tracks framing her face. "Bad dream?"

"Yes." Sam was slowly adjusting on the idea that it was _really_ only a dream. "You were in it."

"Aww, then it couldn't have been a bad dream," Jack teased as he tried to lighten her up.

She gave him a sad smile. "You were there, but never there. You were out of reach, always close, but so far away." Sam felt her eyes start to burn and few tears dropped down her face.

Jack wiped them away with his fingers and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here. I'll always be here," he whispered as he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His approach calmed her down, her heartbeat slowed and sobs stopped in his warm embrace. She reached his neck and placed a soft kiss on it. "Thank you." He tightened his grasp.

"You made me pancakes," continued Sam after a moment of silence, delighted.

"In the dream?" asked Jack.

"Yes."

"Should that be a subtle message for my subconscious?" asked Jack, aware of her intentions.

"Maybe?" She had to smile, because he saw through her plan.

"Okay, but first I have another subtle message," he said as he pulled her hips to his.

"A subtle?" Sam giggled as she felt how ready he was for her.

"Very, very subtle," whispered Jack, moving his hands slowly down her tights, " _Samantha_."

Oh, God. He had her.


End file.
